


mixed up emotions

by fandomsaf



Category: Backstage (TV 2016)
Genre: Jiles - Freeform, M/M, milax - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsaf/pseuds/fandomsaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Jax had known each other for their whole life they had been stable friends for as long as Jax could remember but now high school had started everything seemed to be going to distraught. Miles was seemingly more and more distant and getting more and more annoyed with Jax for talking about his crush Sasha. But once the camp came something happened which changed everything between Miles and Jax. Could Miles and Jax still be friends or maybe being friends was never really the plan for the pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mixed up emotions

Jax looked at Sasha’s table gripping his hands under the table a scowl fighting to get through his positive expression. He didn’t want his other friends to think anything was wrong because there wasn’t of course. His behavioural issues seemed to be playing up again feeling aggression at the slightest issue  
. Jax sighed and turned around to face Bianca and Miles his two closest friends to date. They were both looking at Jax hesitantly waiting for a response for a question which Jax didn’t even hear. “Um sorry what?” Jax laughed slightly as both Miles and Bianca rolled their eyes. Jax’s best friends had seemed to be rolling their eyes more and more recently.  
It used to be different before school even started. It was Miles and Jax for years and years before all of this. They grew up together as their moms were best friend’s too so its kind off worked after a while. At middle school they were practically inseparable Jax stood up for Miles when everyone called him gay for singing and Miles never made fun of his weird star wars obsession. They just seemed to always be together and when Miles came out to Jax as being gay Jax supported him because wasn’t that what best friends do?  
But now Miles seemed distant. Miles also didn’t seem too keen on Bianca and it was via versa. Jax and Bianca only met this year but they clicked just as Miles and Jax did so it was a surprise when they couldn’t get along as easily.  
“We were asking if you were planning to go to the ninth and tenth year’s school camp. I and Bianca are going.” Miles smiled uncertainly rubbing his hands together awkwardly. Bianca nodded quickly a strained smile alit onto her face.  
“Um actually I don’t know if I can.” Jax said slowly his voice going quieter by the second. Bianca raised an eyebrow assertively “Why not?” Bianca asked. Jax ran a hand through his hair quickly “I don’t know if I can.” His eyes met Miles’s and Miles nodded understanding why.  
Jax was having a complicated home situation as his parents weren’t making much money as his father had recently been fired so his mother had to working overtime. It was times like this when he really missed his older brother. Also Jax didn’t particularly enjoy staying away from home as he was afraid he would lash out and he would have nobody who would understand why.  
Bianca was about to ask why again but, Miles quickly changed the subject “So Bianca how is your plan of world domination going?” Bianca suddenly clicked into action rambling on about her talent and her potential going to waste and how she is going to be a super star when she’s older forgetting all about the last conversation. Jax grinned a sigh of relief at Miles which he returned.  
Jax then slowly turned away to look at the table next to them. Sasha and Carly were the school power couple they seemed to own the place and Jax was the only one who seemed to have a problem with it everyone just thought Jax was being simply selfish which wasn’t exactly a lie. Jax cringed when he saw Carly nuzzle into Sasha and suddenly had to turn away.  
Jax turned to face Miles who had a pink blush flashing on his face. Jax raised an eyebrow he would have to ask him about it later. The bell rung as both Miles and Jax stood up to leave “C’mon man Music next.” Jax said as Miles grinned nodding his head “Yeah Mr T will probably set up some assignment which nobody cares about.” Jax almost snorted.  
He knew that Miles would probably get an A* in the assignment without having to work properly and Miles would enjoy it too whereas Jax who couldn’t sing had to make do with playing with the computer for a while but his laptop did seem to crash a lot so it was a real bother when he opened his laptop again to see how work was never there so he just rushed it on the last night with it only being half done.  
Miles and Jax walked down the hall in silence which was very unusual for the both of them “So man how’s that secret plan to woo Sasha going?” Miles was grinning but Jax was sure he heard a bit of anger in that tone of voice. Did Miles want Sasha too that would be a very awkward situation.  
Jax didn’t really need to come out to Miles as Jax had made it clear in the past that he liked both boys and girls. It was more of a bigger deal for Miles to come out to Jax as gay as he had never really talked about liking anyone in the past.  
“Well it’s gotten to the point where he doesn’t even know my name which is a good sign so I have something to work on.” Miles rolled his eyes at his blatant positivity and opened his mouth to say something when he heard a voice come from behind them  
“Hey your Jax right?” Jax turned around to see Sasha grinning at Jax running a hand through his hair quickly while Carly hung onto him giggling like a little puppy.  
To the side of Sasha and Carly (or sasharly which is how Carly wants everyone to call them for some unknown reason.) there was a brown haired girl with Jax had never seen before. She was huffing her eyes on Carly’s back.  
Jax then turned his eyes back to Sasha’s “Wait are you talking to me?” Jax stammered feeling his cheeks burn. Sasha nodded grinning still “You’re like a techno man right?” Jax nodded enthusiastically suddenly a need to impress Sasha started to burn inside of him  
“Well could you like design my website to be like cool and shit? I run Keatons gossip blog y’know the one totally Keaton? Anyway there seems to be a problem with the links and it needs a little redesigning so I was wondering if you could sort it out for me?” Jax nodded a massive smile spreading upon his face.  
“Awesome.” Sasha said grinning “Alright we can talk about it on the trip you are going right?” Jax hesitated he didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t sure if he could but he now knew if Sasha was going he would be going “Yeah I am 100% going.” Sasha nodded “Alright see you then,” He then walked off leaving Jax breathless behind him.  
Miles tried to talk to Jax but Jax couldn’t speak he was too overwhelmed. “Jax dude you aren’t even going to the trip.” Jax looked at Miles and winked “If he’s going I am so going.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey i hope you enjoyed this! this is my first proper series books so yeah :)


End file.
